


we'll find the way to save the day!

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Implied/Referenced Bullying, Limb Enhancers (Steven Universe), Nonbinary Peridot (Steven Universe), Other, Secret Crush, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since they were a baby, Peridot knew they weren't normal.But that wasn't exactly a bad thing.





	1. Can you keep a secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21.  
Secret.

Since they were an infant, Peridot knew they was not equal to the rest. And they recognized that it went beyond their prostheses, the product of a biological malformation, or the IQ for which they were constantly praised.

But if they were honest, really honest with themselves, they didn't have to complain about it. It was what made them the most proud despite being constantly mocked.

Ironically, being a _nerd_ had brought them more benefits than misfortunes, though they couldn't see it later thanks to pride. Being the star of the class had allowed them to discover who really had an interest in being their friend and listen to what they said, regardless of whether they understood they or not.

It wasn't a really big circle, but they were happy to have formed it.

While in high school, and at such a young age, they had been part of Homeworld, a secret agency in which their mother worked; being specifically of the research area as they are not specialized in field missions, partly because of their enhancers.

It had allowed them to know in detail about their gender identity, why they never liked to be seen as a woman, why seeing himself as a man did not make them feel comfortable either. They were currently happy being who they were.

Oh, and also identify the act of dopamine, oxytocin and phenylethylamine when they were with Steven Universe, the youngest student and son of Rose Quartz, the school counselor.

It was perhaps their second best kept secret, with Homeworld being the first.

But it wasn't the big deal, _right?_


	2. Olivine's Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22.  
Promise.

"I need you to promise me this, Peridot. You cannot tell anyone about this, otherwise their lifes could be at risk" they kept remembering those words as if they had been said a few minutes ago; their mother's powerful voice while helping them adjust the enhancer.

Despite not demonstrating it openly, and even knowing that she could deny it if they decided to ask, they glimpsed the force with which the hazel eyes of their mother shone in potential, as if she was afraid that they were involved, which was unlikely to be with she being the person with the least fears they knew.

"Easy mother, I'll be fine." Performing some shoulder movements, they felt the cold metal of their prosthesis on their skin before they put on their flannel shirt while moving their wrists.

"This is serious," the woman repeated, helping them with the garment. "Even if you don't do field missions, who knows what or who could harm you if they discover you, or what they might use the knowledge you own."

To emphasize, she had touched the center of their forehead, where three red dots formed an isosceles triangle, to which Peridot rolled their eyes.

Sometimes their mother used to be very overprotective, or strict, for their liking.

"Relax, I'll be fine." With a gesture, they snorted confidently, though after that they couldn't help smiling warmly, hoping to prove she could trust them. "I promise, nobody will know."

  
"Olivine's word?" And there it was, the oath they had invented as an infant, and that their mother used even when they had _matured_.

"Olivine's word" and they had never been safer in their lives.

Though they will not need to make a vague promise to their mother to know that they would keep the secret.

  
"Are you sure you're fine? It's the third coffee you drink." Amethyst fiddled with a lock of hair before biting her apple.

Beside her, Steven ate a chocolate donut silently, though the worried expression was still there, while Spinel drew on a napkin waiting for the rest, who lined up at the cafeteria buffet.

"Yes," Peridot yawned, covering their mouth with the back of their hand, before taking another sip of the thermos, "I was doing a homework and I couldn't sleep very well, but it's nothing serious. Tomorrow I will be fine."

But the truth was that they occupied themselves at Homeworld, investigating and collaborating in the arrest of some criminals that stalked the city, and they could hardly close their eyes.

"You should be more careful," and Steven, the always affectionate Steven, smiled gently taking their hand, "is not the first time you fall asleep late and you could hurt yourself."

By that point, Peridot's cheeks had taken a faint crimson color, and they pouted when he heard Spinel's giggle and Amethyst's snort.

"Anyway," they lifted their hand to fold their arms, ignoring the half-eaten sandwich in front of them, frowning over his red face, "but thanks for... worrying."

They had cast a sly smile, but none said anything when they drank their coffee again.

Olivine's word.


	3. Full moon night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23.  
Acme.
> 
> Day 24.  
Fireflies.

"Come on, Peri!" Here!" Willingly, Steven led Peridot through the clearing while Amethyst, who had gone ahead, removed any loose branches, roots and trunks that came along the way.

In addition to Steven's laughter, the sound of the crickets accompanied them. The full moon was at its peak, wrapping the three youngsters with a silver aura that highlighted the range of colors that were their eyes.

"Surely we can come here?" Moving the strands of hair from their face, they smiled awkwardly despite nervousness.

"It's not under anyone's name Peri, don't worry." Stopping to throw a twig, Amethyst smiled at her friends, the loose strands of her ponytail framing her face. "Besides, we've come here before, and Steven was sure you would love it."

As if on cue, she turned her back on them, smiling amused when she heard the boy falter.

"_We_ were sure," he corrected, feeling his cheeks burn and shyly stroking the back of Peridot's hand, the cold metal making contact with his skin.

But they, without being able to feel the contact but the heat rising through their face, preferred to keep looking around. Some fireflies enveloped them, highlighting the blond hair.

"It's here." Amethyst stopped abruptly, watching Peridot startle, emerging from their reverie.

To observe how they looked wonderfully at the lake in front of them, the grass bathed with dew giving a sweet fragrance, and the leaves of an oak swarming with the cool breeze.

More fireflies appeared in front of the three, and Peridot couldn't help smiling at the stage. Yes, they had already seen multiple environments when working at Homeworld, but it had always been through a screen.

They turned on themselves, laughing as those stars shrouded they playing with their flannel shirt.

Meanwhile, Steven watched captivated the childish manner in which they acted in the eden, gradually feeling Amethyst's presence next to him.

"So... when are you going to tell them?" Modulating the voice, a warm smile appeared on the brown face; she had to admit that it was nice to see them so relaxed after the stress that the partial exams were.

"Soon. Maybe not in such a few days, but..." sideways, he observe how the light of the fireflies added to the moonlight in its acme, so bright but enclosed in small particles, highlighted the features of his friend, making their biggest and brightest eyes under the glasses "yes, it will be soon."


	4. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Flashback episode:_ How Steven and Peridot first meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25.  
Everlasting.

"Surely you'll be fine, honey?" Rose asked once more, kneeling to take the face of her six-year-old son tenderly.

But Steven, being the boy who barely learned to formulate congruent sentences, nodded radiating happiness, his cheeks becoming a faint pink when his mother began to fill him with kisses.

"In Kindergarten we have what we need, our teachers are prepared and our students are the most charming children that could exist," the teacher had assured, her voice distilling tenderness while clapping, though Steven did not remember her features perfectly when his mother finally gave the last kiss before saying goodbye with a slow gesture, slowly entering the room.

He could remember the dark-skinned student and bright purple eyes reading a story about a cougar, the pale girl drawing accompanied by an African-American girl and the thin girl with a tan complexion and dark hair talking to a smaller girl and two pigtails.

However, Steven's attention had focused on the corner of the room, where a tiny figure was covered with a book about numbers.

"Sit where you like Steven. The class starts in a few minutes, so you can meet the classmates who are already present while the rest arrives."

Before which the boy allowed himself to smile.

Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli and Spinel. Well, he wouldn't lie, they were really curious names, but pretty in a way.

He doubted that they could go unnoticed as normal as they might seem, which would explain the strange way they presented themselves with him; but he was no one to judge, especially being quiet girls he had just met.

But there was still someone he didn't know. He wasn't going to lie about the murmurs he heard behind him when he approached the little cornered figure, but something the boy could never forget was the peculiar way they pulled the sleeves of their sweatshirt to keep covering their hands, to which he couldn't help but wonder how they could hold the book if they did that and had their hands covered.

"Am... hello?" He raised his hand shyly, just enough for the other person to shrink even more in their place. "My name is Steven, and yours?"

He had shook his hand, seeing how a pair of green eyes and untidy blond hair looked at him uncertainly.

A small and slightly awkward silence invaded them, and the chestnut slowly lowered his hand.

"You must excuse her, Steven. Peridot has trouble socializing.” His teacher's gentle voice rang, but the six-year-old boy did not hesitate to approach and sit next to her, putting his Cookie Cat backpack on the desk.

Peridot kept watching her book, but they both knew that she really didn't pay enough attention.

"You're shy, huh? Don't worry, it doesn't bother me, my little sister Nora is too.” Steven gave her a smile before pulling out a coloring book and a crayon box, continuing with the emblem on the page.

However, the girl was not so comfortable. Yes, that had been the first impressions since she entered the kindergarten, but that had been the quietest because she had a hood twice as big with her.

She wouldn't lie, though: he looked like a good boy, humming a song while coloring the diamond. He left the lines like any other infant, speaking to himself no matter if she listened to him, but the fact that having so many more interesting people he decided to talk to her made her feel guilty.

Because she could be many things, but never a rude girl, she had learned enough manners and had enough dialect to know that her attitude was not right, and that she should respond to her classmate's greeting.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured at a low volume, so much so that she wouldn't be surprised if Lapis and Spinel's conversation overshadowed her "I'm not used to having a... conversation... for a long time."

Involuntarily, she had begun to rub the sleeve of her hoodie, relieving the fingertips of grayish fingers.

"'s okay, I can't force you. Mommy says that's not right, and I can't do it.” He had looked up for a few seconds to smile at her when the metal signs began to peek out of the sleeves, making him sigh in surprise. "Wow! Are you half robot?"

This is how Peridot discovered that her limb enhancers had begun to reveal themselves, causing her to cover them again with more force than she should.

"W-What? No, no..." However, she could not see the stars in his eyes and the smile on his face as hers began to be invaded by small tears, hiding again in the book and putting on her hoodie.

"Wait, it's amazing!" The boy's face showed childish amazement, grinning from ear to ear as he closed his book.

But Steven didn't know what he was doing wrong when the girl's freckled cheeks flushed, highlighting even more her tears and her frown.

"Are you trying to make fun?" Panic was revealed in her trembling voice. _It was not the first time she received those comments, and it probably wouldn't be the last._

Steven's smile dissipated and he watched Peridot's reaction with concern, quickly shaking his head to the point of causing dizziness.

"No, no, I really think it's incredible." His voice had softened, smiling nervously revealing the gap between his upper teeth, a fallen incisor. "Have they made fun of you for that?"

A silence invaded them, and he was sure to have attracted the eyes of the girls and of any other student who will just arrive.

Peridot sobbed, embarrassed.

"Personally, I think it's amazing. Mommy taught me that we are all the same, no matter what" he involuntarily thought about his grandma with personality disorders, making his eyes shine with sadness.

That cheerful boy had vanished in just a second, and Peridot couldn't help feeling guilty; it had been the longest and most peaceful conversation she had with someone her age and she had ruined it.

She sighed heavily and closed the book, putting it on the desk regardless of the looks she received, judging her and mocking her silently.

"No, I'm not half robot." She lowered her voice so only Steven could hear her. She hesitated a second before rolling up her sweatshirt, finally revealing the metal in the child's eyes "but… I've had… this… since I was born… they've made fun of me and… I know that is no excuse, but I'm really sorry."

Stammering, toying with her indexes shamefully.

"Well, I don't want to make fun of you..." She looked up again, stopping at the sad smile she received, "and you shouldn't be ashamed either. _It's what makes you special, and if everyone sees you bad about it... they are the problem, not you."_

_Well, that was perhaps the most mature thing he could have said_. But growing up in a family with a mentally disturbed member had involuntarily made him think differently compared to any other child he might have known.

Or that was what his family always praised him, he really wasn't sure.

On the other hand, Peridot's face was red again, though now it wasn't because of anger. Throughout her life she had received multiple criticisms for her prostheses, for ignorant people who did not understand how difficult it was for a five-year-old girl to live with limitations.

But she, _special_? She had never heard them use that term to refer to her, and judging by Steven's tone, he didn't say it with a bad intention in the background.

Maybe he wasn't as bad a child as she thought.

"...can I color with you?" She had asked timidly, and she don't need to ask twice when her classmate handed her the crayon box, continuing with the book together.

None noticed the warm look the teacher gave them.

Perhaps, Steven's influence would be beneficial for Peridot after all. And she knew Rose would agree when she asked about her son's attitude when she came to pick him up.

As of that day, Peridot had changed her sweatshirt for long-sleeved blouses that proudly showed metallic hands.

It had been a small step, but for her it meant much more.

From that day on, Peridot finally managed to make her first friendship. Who knows how long it would last, but she knew that it would have a good impact on her.


	5. I'm With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26.  
Mourn.
> 
> Day 27.  
Closet.

While Peridot had visited the Universe residence on more than one occasion since their friendship with Steven had begun years ago, they had never felt such a tense atmosphere invading the small house. To say that it was raining would be a resounding cliché, the weather was so clear that they felt that it was making fun not only of them, but also of the small family they were visiting.

They had hesitated for a few moments, until they finally decided to raise their hand and timidly ring the bell. Certainly, and though Steven had voluntarily invited them, they did not feel confident enough to attend or even consider themselves part of the boy's family.

"Oh, Peridot, I'm glad you could come." They looked up and there was Rose, Steven's mother with her peculiar hair with pink faded. They could identify the forced smile and the low brightness in her eyes "Steven told me that some friends would come, you're the first person to arrive."

However, what they perceived most was how different she looked when she did not wear white and pink garments as usual, using dull and lifeless colors instead.

"It was the least that I could be done; Steven has always been for me, now I must be for him" with an improper subtlety of them, they extended the bouquet they felt trembled in their grip as they smiled in the same way as Rose, "my deepest sympathy."

The woman's gaze had brightened for a moment. Despite dressing in black and dark green colors and having collected their hair in a small ponytail, the shyness and nervousness with which they acted reminded her of the beginnings of their friendship with her son, when everything was brighter than the sun that now was in heaven."

"Thank you, honey." Accepting the gesture, she smiled sweetly before she finished opening the door and stepping aside to give way. "Come in, Steven is in his room."

"Wow, thanks, Mrs. Universe." They smiled sadly before entering the house, looking sideways at family members they had only seen once and Mr. Greg talking to someone they didn't know.

However, they climbed the stairs before drawing attention. Needless to say, their rush almost made them stumble, attracting Rose's call.

"I'm fine!" They cried nervously, betraying to Steven about their arrival.

But the boy had not yet come out when they approached by knocking timidly on the door, the metal bumping into the wood with a thud.

"Steven? It's me, Peridot, can I come in?" Being answered with a really awkward silence, being kind enough to keep quiet when they heard sobs from the other side.

They sighed heavily. While the boy was really sensitive, they were not exactly perfect for comforting, which did not detract from their discomfort.

"I'll come in," they murmured, taking the doorknob, hesitating for a few seconds when turning it and opening the door.

And it goes without saying that it was the shadow of a responsible teenager's room. Though he had closed the curtains, the sun's rays continued to slip through his window; there were clothes both on the floor and in the messy bed, the shirts with the trademark star standing out; and last but not least: a pink rose on her pillow, whose petals began to fall.

There was no sign of Steven anywhere, the bathroom door half open when he closed it completely when he occupied it; but they, being friends with that sensitive young man since the flowers began to bloom, knew perfectly where he used to hide in times of distress.

"You want to talk?" Their knuckles brushed the closet door, still knowing that their shadow would betray them under the door.

Steven sobbed again, crying not so quietly and Peridot swallowed leaning on one of the doors facing the floor.

Well, they wouldn't know what to say anyway. He loved his grandmother very much, who had remained strong for years despite her condition, and they had grown fond of her through their limitations.

"_If I could begin to be..._" Without realizing it, they had begun to sing the song she used to when he or some friends had a bad day. Their voice was not exactly the best being scratchy and nasal, but it was intelligible.

It hadn't been long before they couldn't help it and they'll start crying with him.

They were grateful for not having attended the mission of Homeworld. They were replaceable, anyone could cover them, but no one could replace the place they had in Steven's life.


	6. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28.  
Abandonment.

If there was anything Peridot regretted, it was the ease with which they became fond of they friends no matter how few, and how difficult it was to leave them alone.

Especially in times of need.

So they had agreed to the invitation Steven made to them as well as to the rest to a sleepover, saying he didn't want to be alone now.

They hated that huge heart that refused to leave Steven. It wasn't to misunderstand them, they _loved_ Steven, he was an excellent friend and had devotion to him; but this devotion had already made them abandon their labors in the agency again.

On the one hand they hoped their mother would understand. After all, they was a teenager and going out with friends was normal, but they knew they was ignoring the duty they knew they should do when their accepted their association, they weren't a clod.

Maybe that's why they played with the edge of their baggy shirt, keeping quiet while the rest of their friends played...

What exactly did they play?

"Ohhh!" Spinel and Amethyst chanted in synchrony, amused smiles on their faces that served to get them out of their self-absorption.

"This will be fun." Playing with loose pigtails, Spinel's smile widened.

For their part, Peridot had been missed. They hadn't noticed how absorbed they were in their thoughts to forget exactly what was happening.

But if they both smiled in that way, Garnet and Lapis had knowing smiles and Pearl suppressed a giggle, they didn't presage something good.

"What…?" They refrain, perhaps with more force than they should, while releasing their shirt.

But Amethyst was still chuckling.

And it wasn't until they felt warm lips plant a shy kiss on their cheek and that the sighs were heard that they understood everything.

Everything, while trying not to give in to their racing heart.

"A photo for posterity," Spinel laughed as she watched the screen of her cellphone.

"What?!" Steven squealed, and no one knew who was more flushed before he rose tottering to the girl, who began to run away laughing. "Delete it!"

However, they sighed heavily while Amethyst and Lapis laughed loudly. They recognized that it would not be an issue that would remain one night, and they could already hear the comments about it.

They could not say they were ready for it.


	7. Introspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29.  
Lotus.

While drawing on the sheet, Steven sighed heavily. He had really lost his concentration minutes ago, letting the pencil travel the paper freely.

Around him he could listen to the rest of his classmates, all of them talking about such trivial subjects as the movie of Dogcopter that had recently been released; even the shy Connie talked to Jeff, but he couldn't help to be worried.

A week after the sleepover, Peridot had stopped attending classes. Apparently their mother had come to justify the absences, they had supposedly got sick, but he could not help being worried while he stopped drawing, the lotus flower taking on a odd shape.

If they were really sick, they would have bothered to report in the chatroom they had with the girls, who were equally worried about the lack of communication.

Not to mention the multiple occasions when he went to their house with Amethyst, tolerating the temperature drop as winter approached, so as not to be taken care of. They knew that Peridot had enough stubbornness to attended them even when they became ill and contagious.

And he couldn't fear that maybe and just maybe they got involved with dangerous people. They weren't a bad person, but they was not afraid to shout their thoughts, and they could hurt anyone they wanted without even realizing it.

He looked at the flower he drew in his notebook, the pink gradient highlighting the only color used, and the hearts he had drawn, letting his inner teenager write their initials and feeling his cheeks burn.

Sadie Hawkins' dance was about to happen, and since Peridot was nonbinary, he planned to rebel against tradition and invite them, or just watch a movie in the cinema, or something simple like drinking hot chocolate in the nearest cafe.

All with the sole purpose of expressing the affection that, without realizing it, he had begun to feel.

It seems that he would have to resign himself to a movie night with the girls, who had no interest in inviting someone.

He unlocked his cellphone, silently addressing Peridot's chat, constant messages asking about their whereabouts while the bell rang.

If no message has been seen by them, he would not cry in public for it.


	8. Is good to be back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30.  
Snow.

When it was communicated to Peridot that they would have to leave the city for confidential reasons, they were not aware of the time it would take; but that was the case, and the snow could already be seen falling through the car window.

They inhaled, exhaled, and folded their arms, the starry sweater preventing the cold metal from touching their skin.

They liked working at Homeworld, was proud to work on their technology skills and had gradually improved their relationship with their mother. Keeping the secret, however, was complicated; especially in the case of their friends.

Unsure, they looked at the unopened messages, all of them wanting to know why they hadn't attended high school for so long, where they was, and if they were okay. And they couldn't help feeling guilty.

Especially being Steven who sent more messages.

"I know it's hard Peridot, but it's for his sake," as if on cue, their mother commented, probably feeling their sea of emotions.

"I know," they sighed, their finger dangerously close to Steven's chat and hesitating to select it.

They knew they owed him an explanation by worrying him for no reason, but they didn't feel brave enough. They could not fall so low and give it through a message being aware of the sensitivity of the young teenager, it would not be a minute before they will be called for the umpteenth time as he did during the days their were occupied at the base and could not attend .

I would talk to him at school. Maybe they would be lucky and the girls would be accompanying him.

They turned off their cellphone and preferred to make figures in the fogged window, watching sideways as snow bathed the city.


	9. "I'm Sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31.  
Cry.

Not a second had passed when six pairs of arms surrounded them, twelve arms making it difficult for they to breathe while calls to their name sounded synchronously.

Amethyst ordered to know where they had been. They had gone out to visit Aura, Peridot's cousin when a situation arose during her pregnancy; she was fine.

Pearl wanted to know why the lack of communication. Aura lived in a place where the signal was not very good.

Spinel was trying to make them promise not to disappear like that again. They would try, keeping that promise halfway.

Garnet and Lapis kept quiet, but through their stoic looks they expressed how relieved they were to them being well. Or that's what Peridot believed, they still couldn't read them so well.

_Steven_ was the only one who didn't break the hug, hugging them against his body until they both felt the accelerated beats of the other. They didn't have time to blush when he literally cried on their shoulder, feeling the moisture through their jacket.

"Please don't leave like that again, Peri," he pleaded, stroking their hair and ignoring the looks that girls gave them, all varying but with a gleam of sadness present in their eyes; they honestly couldn't judge them, they knew they saw Steven as their younger brother, and even for them it was hard to see him in that state. "I thought something had happened to you..."

His voice had broken, and the guilt that had already settled them increased greatly. Their cheeks, still pink, highlighted the thin threads of tears that began to appear in their eyes.

Slowly they hug him, unable to feel the texture of his sweatshirt or curly hair.

"I'm really sorry, Steven. I didn't mean it." They could feel the direct blow to they pride, especially with the girls watching probably gaped "sorry..."

Their voice had shrunk to a thread, but they didn't care. They wanted to be there for him. And even if they didn't say it openly, he felt that Steven recognized it by not breaking the hug and allowing him to cry on their shoulder.

While a second mission will not be presented on the outskirts of the city, they will remain by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, y'all!


End file.
